Decommissioned
by Izzi-Scarlett
Summary: Thirteen, it's an uncomfortable age for any Kids Next Door operative. It's the end of an era for most children. For the remaining two members of the first generation of Sector V, it's basically being shot a dawn, Thirteen; it's defiantly an unlucky number...
1. Preface

**Hey there, here's my latest creation! "Decommissioned" tell me whatcha think. I feel like this story needs a preface, here it is!**

**Preface**

Thirteen, it's an uncomfortable age for any Kids Next Door operative. It's the end of an era for most children. But for some children, they love it! It's the best thing ever! The day they become a teenager, the day they stop being a child, the day they stop being a snot nosed brat. But for the remaining two members of the first generation of Sector V, it's basically being shot a dawn.

Thirteen; it's defiantly an unlucky number...

"Happy birthday, Wally!" Kuki sang as Wally (now the leader of sector V as Nigel was in the GKND and Hoagie and Abby had been decommissioned earlier that year) walked like one condemned into the main room of the tree house. He tried to smile at her- he couldn't. It was his thirteenth birthday and he was scheduled for decommissioning later that day, Luckily Numbuh 86 had all ready been decommissioned and the new head of the decommissioning department was much, much nicer.

"Hey, Kooks," he sighed,

"What's the matter, Numbuh 4?" she asked, "It's your birthday you should be happy!"

Wally shook his head, "Kuki, do you know how old I am today?"

"Of course I do, silly!" she said cheerily, "You're... thirteen..."

As she said the dreaded number her smiled faded and her eyes drooped just as quickly as she had said it. Realisation hit like a train on full speed.

"Oh," was all she could say. She could feel the tears coming. She scrunched up her face as hard as she could, trying but failing to not let them run.

"Kuki, don't, don't cry," he pleaded, "It's still my birthday, d-do you wanna get s-some ice-cream?"

She was hunched up in a ball, he place a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'd like that," she sniffed

"What flavour did you get again?" Wally asked the onyx haired Japanese girl quietly licking her ice-cream.

"Birthday cake- wanna taste? I haven't licked this side yet!" she held the un-licked side in front of the blonde Aussie's face. Wally stuck his tongue out like a lizard, and tasted the ice cream,

"Nice," he replied, "I'm blaming you if I get cooties though,"

"Okay!" she said cheerily, "What did you get?" she looked at the multicoloured ice cream Wally was currently eating.

"Umm... A colourful one..." he replied, "Want some?"

"Yeah!" she uttered, "mmm... Yum!" she licked her lips. Two of the three new members of Sector V rode past them on their bikes,

"Get lost, Teenager!" one of the two said, the other one knocked Wally's ice-cream out of his hand,

"Oi! I was eating that!" Wally hollered, the two on the bikes stopped and turned around,

"Does it look like we care, Teenager?" The boy scoffed and looked at his sister who laughed a harsh laugh,

"Yeah, Teenager, does it?"

"Numbuhs 789 and 987 I'm still your leader untill I get decommissioned," Wally said sternly.

"You may give orders..." Numbuh 789 Started,

"...But we're not gonna listen!" his sister finished,

"Teenagers!" the Twins, Numbuhs 789 and 987 sneered as they rode off to the tree-house.

"Do you want the rest of my ice-cream, Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked once the twins were out of ear-shot.

"Nah, you're alright, Kooks... I don't wanna get cooties, do I?" he joked, glumly. Birthdays were supposed to be fun, so far his had been rubbish.

"Okay," she sighed. She finished her ice-cream and they went to the park.

They were sitting on a tree branch in an awkward silence when, finally, it was broken,

"When's your decommissioning?" Kuki asked quietly.

"Four thirty..." Wally sighed and looked at his watch, "Only three hours left..." he felt like crying, he felt like screaming, he felt like breaking something- anything. But most of all, he felt like crying. If he didn't get his finger out and actually tell Kuki how felt about her, he never would. Other thoughts plagued his mind, ones like _If I tell her and she likes me, it, it would just make it harder for her once I'm gone_, and _What if she doesn't like me and I just look stupid? _but this one came up the most, _I should tell her, even if she doesn't like me, I should tell her,_

"Urh, Kuki, Can I tell you something?" He asked timidly.

"Sure, Numbuh 4!" she beamed.

"Urh, th-this is k-kinda hard to say, b-but I-I Like you," he stammered.

"I like you too!" she smiled, not understand what he meant,

"No, Kooks, I like you, I mean I like like like you, more than a friend," he rushed, trying to get her to understand. Kuki's eyes widened, her mouth turned in to the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. _He actually said it!_ she thought, _After all these years, he's said it!_

"I know im being decommissioned soon, but I wanted you to know how I felt. Even if I don't know who you are by tomorrow, I wanted you to know..." he trailed off, realising that she hadn't said anything. He was looking at the ground, so he didn't know whether she liked him or not, "That's what I thought, I knew it was stupid of me for even trying," he jumped off the tree, still not looking at Kuki.

"Wally! Wait!" she jumped off the tree, "You never asked if I liked you," she held his hands.

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do, silly!" she exclaimed, "do you think I would hug you as muck as I did if I didn't?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "I, I Urh never thought about it like that,"

"I don't think I thanked you properly from saving me from That Sandy kid yet,"

"Yes you did! You hugged me and-" he was cut off by Kuki's lip meeting his. Wally's eyes went wide, then he gave in, closed them and deepened the kiss. They broke apart- both breathless and speachless.

"Let's go back to the treehouse, I left your birthday present there," Numbuh 3 finally said.

They returned to the tree house hand in hand.

"Oooo! Look what we have have here!" Numbuh 555- the newest, but one of the oldest members of Sector V- Joked, "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Numbuh 789 joined in, "First comes love, then comes baby in the baby carriage! Sucking his thumb, and wetting his pants, doing the hula hula dance!- Aloha oe! Aloha oe!" they started doing the hula.

"Get lost!" Wally growled. He and Kuki walked to the games room, where Kuki had left his present.

"Urh! TEENAGERS!" the hula dancers mocked.

"Here's you present!" Kuki shoved a orange gift box in Wally's face, he took the lid off and inside was an orange Rainbow Monkey, "It's a 'Happy Thirteenth Birthday!' Rainbow Money!"

"Urh, thanks Kooks?" Wally did not like his present one bit, she new he hated Stupid cruddy Rainbow Dorkies, but he had to put on a smile- which was hard.

"Jokies! That's my Rainbow Monkey, your present is over there!" she pointed to little wrapped object on the table. Wally unwrapped it, it was the new monster truck video game,

"Wow! Thanks Kuki!" he hugged her, "I bet I can beat you!"

"You can try!"

They played the video game until Numbuh 99 came for Wally. For those short hours it seemed like time had been turned back, back to when things were simpler, back to when they had years before being decommissioned, back when they had just joined the KND and had been assigned Sectors.

_ "When I call you name please could you come up on stage, I'll start with Sector A and finish with Sector Z." Numbuh 274 said to the graduates, "Sector A: Ben Dover, Dan Druff, Marsha Mellow..." "_

_This is going to take forever," thought the shorter than average, blonde, Australian boy wearing a orange hoodie and blue baggy jeans, he was about the fall asleep when,_

_ "...Wallabee Beetles" finally Numbuh 274, supreme leader of the Kids Next Door at the time, said his name. He walked on the stage, standing there were three new operatives- he couldn't remember their codenames- Two boys and one cruddy girl. The first boy, who he would soon know as 'Numbuh 2', was quite fat, he wore a cap and pilot googles, a blue shirt and brown trousers. The other boy, he was bald, wore sunglasses, a red shirt, grey shorts and brown boots. The girl, wow. That's Wally's thought when he first saw her, she had long black hair with a fringe, she wore an oversized green jumper, black leggings and black converses._

_ "Hi! I'm Numbuh 3!" she smiled once they were off the stage._

_ "Urh, Numbuh 4," Wally held out his hand, she ignored it and gave him a spine breaking hug_.

"Can I just say good-bye?" The blonde bowl-cut haired Aussie pleaded the decommissioning squad pilot.

"Urh... If your quick, I'm on a really tight schedule today," Numbuh 99 said. Kuki was watching Wally's head standing about ten meters away, trying really hard not to let her tears fall, she saw him fist pump and run over to her.

"Kuki," he hugged her, she couldn't hold them any more, they had to fall, "Don't cry Kooks," he stopped hugging her and put his hands on her cheeks, "Dry your eyes," he wiped her tears away.

"S-sorry, W-Wally," she sniffed, "I know it's s-silly of me t-to cry but-" she was stopped by his index finger on her lips.

"Shhh shh shh shh, Kuki, I have to go now, it's sad but true, we all have to someday. I want you to be leader, okay? I won't forget you Kooks, okay? And I also want you to know that you'll be my last thought when I get decommissioned, I guess what I'm trying to say is..." A tear rolled out of his left eye, he looked deeply into hers. Jade met amethyst. He kissed her, it was a sad kiss, a heart breaking kiss, if you watched them you could tell they loved each other. They broke apart.

"Numbuh 4, we Have to go- now!" Numbuh 99 ordered. Wally walked with Numbuh 99 to the spacecraft, only letting go of Kuki's hand when he could walk no further without doing so. She fell to the floor quietly sobbing into her palms. He was about to board the spacecraft he stopped and looked at Kuki,

"Kuki!" he called. she looked up, her face red and blotchy already from the tears, "I love you," she smiled even though she was crying. She tried to call back, she couldn't whenever she opened her mouth all that came out were sobs.

_I love you,_ those words still rang in Kuki's mind, they were watching the KND Nightly News, it had became a habit to watch it.

"That Numbuh 10, she just gets hotter everyday!" Numbuh 555 drooled over the female news anchor.

"I hear that!" Numbuh 789 agreed _Pigs... _Kuki thought.

"And let's just say Night-brace couldn't _Brace_ the 2x4 technology of Sector E," Numbuh 11.0 laughed, "Get it? I said brace instead of face!"

"In other news, here are today's thirteenth birthdays..." Numbuh 10 sighed. Kuki hugged her orange Rainbow Monkey tightly as the names rolled on to the screen, fighting all urges to cry when she saw Wallabee Beetles come up on screen.

Thirteen; it's defiantly an unlucky number.

**Well, there it is, the preface... Watcha think? Teeeeeelllll meeeee! Love, like, hate? Need to know! Well I don't but it's nice to think someone actually like it! **

**Till we meet again,**

**Me xoxox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyya! Sooo sorry that I haven't uploaded this as quickly as I wanted to! :( forgive me? So, yeah haven't uploaded this as quickly as i wanted... School started not last week but the week before and I've had LOADS AND LOADS of homework! Ahh! Also PRIMARK opened in chelmsford (the city near where I live) so I just had to go there and buy load of clothes! Iboroughs a Justin bieber tote bag! Woo! Also Justin Bieber's autobiography came out so I've been reading that and got hooked on a KND fanfic... Loads of excuses! Anywhoo... Here. It. Is.**

Chapter One.

The usually perky fifteen year old Japanese girl sighed as she remembered the convocation she had with her parents the night before,

"You're going and that's final!" Genki, her mother, shouted, "You and your sister have been enrolled, they have set up your bed rooms and everything!"

"But Mum-" Kuki complained,

"Don't back-chat to your Mother, Kuki, we have made up our minds," her Father, Kani, interrupted her, "Why can't you be more like your sister, she doesn't mind going,"

"Kuki, we hate this as much as you do, but your Father and I both work full time. Sending you there will just take a lot of stress off yours and our shoulders," her Mother was right, it would take a lot of stress off Kuki and give her more time to do the things she wanted to do. However, Kuki being Kuki, she didn't wan't to leave her friends behind.

She smoothed out her hair, opened the car door and stepped out to help her dad with the luggage. Her parents had enrolled her and her sister into Greybridge Heights, a boarding school payed for by the government, for ages 4-18. It was only an hour or so drive from their home.

Kuki grabbed her two green suitcases and pulled them out the boot of the car, with help from her dad. There were families dotted all around the school car-park, getting suitcases out of cars and saying goodbye to each other. Mushi sniffed as her father unloaded the last of her suitcases,

"P-promise y-you'll send letters and call?" she pleaded.

"Of course we will, Mushi," Her mother promised looking into her ten year old daughters eyes. Mushi hadn't changed much, yes she had got taller but she still wore an oversized purple sweater and black shoes. She had grow her hair long and wore it in low-down bunches. Kuki on the other hand, she had changed a lot. The day after she was decommissioned she dip-dyed her hair bright purple, got rid of her full fringe and replaced it with a side fringe, threw out her green oversized jumpers as she considered them "babyish" and replaced them with black strappy vests, she kept her black leggings but she ripped holes into them, she swapped her black tennis shoes with either purple (matching her hair) boots or pumps and to complete her new look she wears a purple tutu.

"Bye, Mum, Dad," she said coldly; it was not just her appearance that had changed in the past two years, but her attitude as well, she hated her parents for sending her to a wretched boarding school and they knew it. Kuki was constantly getting into trouble at her old school and staying out late after curfew, hanging with the "wrong" crew.

"Kuki, we still love you, even if you won't be around us as much as you used to," Genki sighed.

"I never was..." Kuki mumbled to herself. Her parents hugged her, she did not hug back, "Bye," she uttered as she grabbed her bags and walked off to the school entrance, closely followed by her little sister. Mushi and her sister's relationship seemed to repair itself once Kuki was decommissioned, Kuki had completely forgotten about the whole "stabbing her 'Posh Party Rainbow Monkey'" incident.

"Names?" The lady behind the desk with a name tag with Mrs Hotloute scrawled on it asked the two Japanese girls standing on the other side of her.

"Kuki and Mushi Sanban," Kuki replied nonchalantly.

"Sanban... Sanban, Sanban, Sanban," the lady said while flicking threw a filing cabinet, "Ah! Here it is! Okay, Mushi, here's your folder, it has all the important information you'll need like your time table, room number, map of the school - seeing as your new here," she hand Mushi her folder, "Your room number is 560, that's fifth floor, turn right- all girls rooms are on the right- and straight on till you find you room. The rooms are classed by the year you are in, not families,"

"Okay," Mushi smiled.

"Now... Kuki, was it?" the lady asked, Kuki nodded, "Okay, here's your folder, it has the same things as Mushi's in it, your room is 434. Fourth floor, turn right. Just so you know, there is four people to a room, no boys in girls rooms and visa-versa, lights outat ten pmsharp, theres a bell on each floor- it will ringat 6:30amto wake every one up, including weekends," Kuki and Mushi thanked the lady and went to go to there rooms, "Oh! And before I forget, welcome to Greybridge Heights,"

Kuki walked Mushi too her room, then lugged her suitcases back down a flight of stairs to her room, she opened her door with the key in her file. No one was in there except a chocolate skinned girl, unpacking her clothes into a dresser.

"Hello?" Kuki questioned.

"Oh! Hi, you scared me a bit," the girl replied, "You new here? I haven't seen you before and it looks like Abby won't get two dressers this year. I'm Abby by the way,"

"Cool," Kuki said not really listening, "I'm Kuki," she placed her suitcases on the bed nearest the bathroom,

"Abby wouldn't do that if Abby was you," Abby warned,

"Why? It's a free country," Kuki retorted,

"Just 'cuz Fanny's always has that bed," she said while placing an item of clothing into the top draw of her dresser.

"'Kay... Which bed can I have?"

"The safest one would probably be this one," the girl pointed to the bed by the window, "we don't use it 'cuz it gets too cold at night, sorry,"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Kuki shoved her luggage over to the suggested bed when a Blonde and a Red-Head walked through the door,

"...And I was like, 'you can't dump me! I'm the one who whose meant to dump you!" the Red-Head said, "and he was like 'Well, so what? I'm dumping you get over it!' then he walked off! Urh! Boys!"

"Abby see's Fanny's cheerful, like normal. What happened?" Abby asked,

"King dumped me! I mean, c'mon! Yeah I know he's a lady's man but seriously? Me?" the supposed 'Fanny' complained.

"We told you not to date him," The Blonde reminded.

"I know! I know!" she moaned, "Who's she?" she pointed at Kuki who was looking her up and down, "What 'cha lookin' at?!" she growled,

"You, isn't it obvious?" Kuki said sarcastically. That took Fanny of guard, nobody back chats to Fanny, nobody.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She scowled. Kuki didn't say anything, she just gave a 'are you serious?' look. The Blonde girl and Abby tried not to laugh at Fanny who was getting her knickers in a twist. The Blonde walked over to where Kuki was unpacking her belongings and putting them into the dresser near her bed.

"Hi! I'm Rachel," the Blonde said, "Don't mind Fanny, she's like that with everyone,"

"I wasn't 'minding her'," Kuki said sharply, not wanting to converse,

"What's you name?" Rachel wondered,

"Kuki,"

"Kuki!" Fanny scoffed, "What type of name is Kuki? It ridiculous!"

Kuki glared at the Red-head, her teeth bared,

"It's Japanese!" Kuki snarled, "What type of name is 'Fanny' anyway? Who calls there kid 'Fanny'? You parents must really hate you, fanny is another way of saying bum, you do know that right, Bum?" Fanny was furious, she was about to snap Kuki's head off when a bell rang.

"Assembly," Abby said while grabbing Fanny by the wrist and pulling her out the door.

"C'mon! You can sit with me!" Rachel smiled at Kuki.

**So... What 'cha think?! R&R pretty peas! Xoxo mawh! **

Untill next time,

**Me xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there you beautiful person reading this, you! I have uploaded this faster than I thought I would! Whoop! Whoop! As you can see the rating is still 'T' but there is binge drinking in this chapter. yeah, I'm 13 and your probably like why's a 13 yr old writing about binge drinking?! Well, it 'cause it's my story! That's why! Don't worry, I'm not a binge drinker! Just so you know the leagle age to drink alcohol in the uk is 18 but you can drink alcohol (small sips) at home since your five with parents/guardians permission. You can have a glass of wine in a restaurant with your meal at 16. Just telling you these stuff 'cause I'm doing it by the English laws... Also the binge drinkers in my story are 15 xxx any whoo... Huge law stating over on with the story...**

**Chapter 2.**

"Ace!" a shaggy black-haired boy- clad in retro 3D glasses and a red bandana; keeping his hair out of his face- called to a blond, just growing out of a bowl-cut boy in an orange sleeveless hoodie- lounging against a wall, clutching a bottle in a brown paper bag, taking a sip out of it every so often,

"Seriously? Ya haven't even been 'er an hour and ya've already started?"

The blond boy looked up at the shaggy-haired boy, his eyes hidden behind his fringe,

"Actually, I've been here all week, ma cruddy parents kicked me out early with ma little brother," The blond took a swig from the bottle and handed it to the other who happily gulped down half of what at was left,

"Where d'ya get this stuff from?"

"A mate- hey, hey! Don't drink it all! I payed for it!" he snatched the bottle off the boy and shoved it into his baggy jeans pocket, "So... What d'ya get up to in the summer, Joker?"

"Nuthin' really- scared the crap out of some kids, then run from the fuzz," he said nonchalantly. The blond nodded in approval.

"GOD'S SAKE!" a brown, quiffed **(AN: think Zayn Malik/Justin Bieber 2012)** haired guy shouted in frustration with an Italian-american accent to a brunette girl wearing a red baseball jacket, who was leaning on the bike shed.

"Antonio," the two boys said simultaneously, and walked over to where the commotion was happening.

"All I did was dump her!" the brown quiffed hair guy stated,

"And all I'm sayin' is you could have carried on dating that Irish girl and messed with her head!" the brunette argued. She cursed under her breath.

"I swear you guys are always arguin'," Joker joked.

"Isn't that what brothers and sisters meant to do?" the half Italian twins asked rhetorically. The blond got out the bottle in the brown paper bag from his pocket and took a sip,

"What are ya guys actually arguin' about, Chesca?" he asked.

"I was just saying that King should have messed with that red-head's head, no?" the girl replied. Once again the blond nodded in approval.

"She was to needy!" Antonio retorted.

"Everyone's to needy for you, Tonio," his twin, Franchesca, reminded, while nudging the Blond to give her the bottle he was currently nursing. He handed it to her and she contently took a glug,

"Gah, what is it? It burns!" she complained,

"Bacardi 151," the orange, ripped sleeved hooded boy replied,

"Ain't that meant to be for shots?" she wondered,

"Like you care, Queen," Antonio scoffed, snatched the bottle out her hands and started drinking in one clean movement, "you drink more than all of us put together!"

Two five-year-old looking boys, one blond and the other dark haired, stood awkwardly by the group of binge drinking teens, rubbing there arms.

"Wally," the blond one said to the older blond, "some boy took Jakes football,"** (AN: I'm English, so when I say football I mean soccer, I'll say American football if I mean American football)**

"Really, Joey? C'mon, Chase, let's go 'sort out' your brother's ball nicker," The older blond boy half laughed to the bandana wearing dark-haired teen next to him. Joey directed the two teens to the group of boys playing with the football, Wally cracked his knuckles,

"D'ya wanna give us back our football, mate?" he said, his Aussie accent intimidating.

"It's not your's, them two were playing with it," one of the group said slightly scared but acting big- trying to impress one of the three girls standing near them,

"Well," Chase started, "that's _his_ ball and he's _my_ brother, so yeah, it's _our_ ball," he cracked his knuckles. The group of boys gulped, seeing the resemblances between the two dark-haired boys and the two blonde Aussies.

"So, ya gonna give it?" Wally snarled, "or are we gonna have to fight ya for it?"

A stupid looking boy, holding the ball, spoke up, "We ain't scared of you!" he was followed by some of the others telling him to 'shut up' or to 'stop it'

"Ya should be," Wally whispered dauntingly. He grabbed the stupid looking boy by they scruff of his shirt collar and threw him onto the floor. The by-standing girls screamed as Wally punched the guy in the jaw, Chased joined in and started kicking the boy.

"Nice doing business with ya, mate. Take our football again and we'll make sure you can't walk," Wally hissed into the guy on the floor's ear while taking the ball. Wally kicked him and stalked off, closely followed by Chase, Jake and Joey.

"Joey, next time someone tries to take sumthin' of yours, tell them that your brother's 'Ace' They'll know who I am and leave you alone," Wally tossed his brother the ball and walked off with Chase.

"Sheesh! Those guys we're crappin' themselves!" Joker laughed, remembering the scared looks on the group of boys when they walked over.

Wally took the last swig of the bottle as a bell rang, "Urh, assembly," he moaned.

Pupils piled into the main hall in dribs and drabs, slumping onto the uncomfortable chairs set out for the assembly. Four girls sat in the row second from the back. The red-head glared at the Japanese girl two seats to the right of her. The almond skinned girl was chating to the blonde next to her about the summer. The hall hushed as Wally 'Ace', Chase 'Joker', Antonio 'King (of hearts)' and Franchesca 'Queen (of hearts)' walked through the doors, they stalked to the back row and told four kids to 'scram' the slouched on the chairs- Ace and King resting their feet on the backs of Fanny's and Kuki's chairs.

"S'up, Toots?" Antonio said to the cherry-haired girl, on whose chair he was resting his feet on. Fanny didn't reply,

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked, "don't you remember the summer? You were all over me!" once again Fanny didn't reply.

"Do you mind?" Kuki asked coldly, while turning around to look at the owner of the feet that was resting on the back of her chair.

"Mind what? Fries? Nah, I don't mind fries, I love them," Wally said cockily.

"Ha. Ha," Kuki said unimpressed as she shoved Wally's feet of the chair back. Wally stood up, he was a good head taller than her. She wasn't the slightest bit intimidated

"What was that for?" he growled.

"You were annoying me!" She growled back, Wally was taken aback, no ones ever back-chatted to him.

"You startin'?" he asked dauntingly.

"What if I am?" Kuki sneered, "you gonna hit a girl?"

"You've got some balls, haven't ya?"

"More than you,"

Wally laughed. This girl, this petite Japanese girl, was squaring up to him and arguing. The only other girl who was brave enough to do that was Franchesca.

"Seeing as you're new hear, imma cut ya some slack," Wally said, "My rooms number 343, floor three, turn left, come meet me after the assembly their. Maybe you could join my 'association'"

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say, we could make your school life very difficult," Wally sat back down as the Headmistress walked on stage.

"Welcome, welcome, everybody back to Greybridge Heights," Mrs Lockett started, "I hope everyone had a good summer and are ready to kick start this academic year?"

"You bet I am, Miss!" Joker shouted sarcastically, the whole school laughed.

"Chase Jacobs, sit down! I see you won't be grasping the 'kick start'" She boomed, "Firstly, a warm welcome to any new students starting this year, I hope you settle in quickly and..." she carried on with the assembly.

**Soo... What cha think? Yes, I know Kuki is WAY out of character but... Shebasically changed her entire life once she was decommissioned! Also did you notice Wally's little 'association' names are all card names?! Please R&R 'cause you're all such babeolicious people! Xxx **

**Untill next time,**

**Me! Xxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay. I know, I know... Haven't updated in ages... And tbh I don't have an excuse, well I do but it's not one I would like to share with you, it's personal.**

**you guys probably hate me...**

**Anywhoo here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3.

"You're not seriously going to Ace's room are you?" Rachel asked Kuki cautiously.

"Yeah, why not? He doesn't scare me," Kuki replied, while putting on a grey, zip-up hoodie.

"They should do," the blonde muttered to herself. Kuki pulled her hood up and left the room. Franchesca was leaning against the wall opposite the dormitory.

"Ace sent me here, make sure you're comin'" she said, before Kuki could questioned, her Americanised Italian accent strong.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kuki retorted.

The brunette took out the bright red lolly, she was currently sucking on, from her mouth and placed it on her matching, bright red lips, "Most people," she started, "they tend to stay away from us, don't normally get involved..." she was right by Kuki's ear, "I would if I were you," she breathed.

She started to walk, Kuki followed. They walked down a flight of stairs to the third floor. They turned left instead of right, to the boys side of the schoolhouse. They continued walking to they reach the door of room 343. Muffled music, that sounded something like LMFAO, was blaring from behind the door. Queen opened the door,

"Took your time, Queen!" Antonio hollered, Franchesca shrugged and slumped into a bean bag by one of the four beds,

"Welcome to 'The Den'" she told Kuki.

'The Den' was Ace's, Joker's and King's dorm. It consisted of four unmade beds, three bean bags- one of which was broken and the contents was spilled around- a dressers filled with bottles, rubbish, sweets, chocolate, junk food and other useless things, graffiti scrawled all over the place, ripped wallpaper and loud music.

"Girl," Wally hollered to Kuki- who was currently standing awkwardly by the door; watching Chase jumping/dancing on his bed shout-singing the lyrics of 'Sexy and I know it'

"Come 'ere," he spoke, "seeing as ya new 'ere, Imma make this short. You join ma 'association' and I'll forget about the whole little 'mis-hap' earlier today, deal, Babe?" Kuki frowned at the nickname.

"Why should I join your little 'association'?" She questioned.

"Like I said earlier, Babe, we can make you're school life very difficult." he folded his arms and leant against a wall, "Anyway, ya don't wanna hang out with the girls in ya dorm, d'ya? Their friends, lets just say, their douchey,"

Kuki thought about Wally's 'generous' proposition; the girls on her dorm, Rachel, Abby, and Fanny. The only one she might get along with was Rachel, and there was a very slim chance that would happen. What could it hurt, joining his gang? Nothing, that's what.

"I'm in," Kuki responded. Wally spat on his hand and held it out- indicating Kuki to shake it. She spat on her hand and shook.

"What's ya name?" He asked.

"Kuki,"

"A'right, gonna have'ta change that," He stated, "I'm Ace. That's Joker," he pointed to the boy jumping/dancing on a bed, "King, Queen- they're twins," he pointed to the half Italian twins arguing- again, "Can ya think of anything card related?"

Kuki shook her head, "No,"

"Chesca, name for Kuki," Wally ordered.

She instantly thought of something, "Diamond?"

Wally smirked, "Perfect. Sort her out,"

"Follow me," Queen told, the newly named, Diamond. They walked to Queen's dorm, room 424. She sat Kuki on her bed,

"Close your eyes," Queen ordered.

**yeah, I know it's kinda short... But I wanted you guys to have something!**

**thank you very much thank you to you, sir. For reading this, please r&r!**

**yours sincerely, kind regards**

**Me! **


End file.
